


Loving Memories...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Love, Loving Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus’s emotions run close to the surface as he remembers his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Memories...

Title: Loving Memories…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 125  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 46 – Loving Memories

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Gus’s emotions run close to the surface as he remembers his father.

**Loving Memories**

Aidan asks his Grandpa about the paintings he found tucked away upstairs in the secret closet. Gus slowly climbs the stairs up to the attic, making his way over to the mysterious cabinet that seems to blend into the woodwork. He’s surprised to see the old wooden rack full of Justin’s paintings; they haven’t seen the light of day in decades.

Tears swell up in Gus’s eyes as he remembers his father, and how in love they were with one another. Aidan looks so much like his great grandfather it melts Gus’s heart, and stokes his memories. Aidan climbs up onto his Grandpa’s lap.

Sitting together in the old rocking chair, Gus proceeds to tell him the greatest love story ever told. 

The End


End file.
